


First five

by Myllie1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually just variations of the first years, But not really cuz I'm lazy?, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Dates, First Years, I will tag the ship as they appear ok?, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, So yeah... There WILL be a lot, This does not follow a chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllie1/pseuds/Myllie1
Summary: The story of Karasuno's first years romance.Each chapter can be readen separately.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The Karasuno's first years try to have their first date with all five of them since they got in a relationship.  
> Tag(s): First Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first, I need to say: English ain't my first language. Second: I did this because what I'm writing (kurotsuki in my language) is adorably angst and I can't deal with the adorably part (sorry not sorry). Third: I have no idea if I'm posting this right, I read on ao3, until 30 minutes ago I didn't really thought I would be posting anything.  
> It all said, I apologize for any mistakes and/or fuck-ups you may find here.

The sun was a pale yellow, almost white, covered with perfectly white clouds, leaving in a few spots where the blue sky could be seen. And it was not just that, everything seemed to be in... Softer colors? Clearer, sweeter, the houses looked more beautiful, even the asphalt seemed more inviting for a run, and the almost invisible and light falling snow resembled icing sugar being sprinkled over buns and cakes.  
Perhaps that comparison only existed because of the coffee shop just in front, which exuded sweet scents, not too mixed or exaggerated to be called intoxicating, but as if the smell was undoing itself, going away and that was the only chance to smell such perfume. Looking in through the glass windows Kageyama could see a place in different shades of brown and beige and a orange hair carried by someone who, although seated, was visibly uneasy. The body swayed from side to side and, almost imperceptibly, up and down as well.  
The young man who watched squeezed the hand of the girl at his side and breathed heavily, which made her laugh, though her voice trembled.  
"I thought you were ready for that, Kageyama."  
He grunted, letting go of her hand, which made her laugh again, this time putting both hands on his crossed arms and pulling him close. She swayed, tiptoeing and back to the floor a few times as if bouncing. He finally looked at her, his face burning in red and his blue eyes turned neither to her nor to the shop, but to the road. Soon they went to the girl's face and her mouth that was tightened on a line gave in to a smile. Her hands touched his face as her laughter was heard for the third time in a minute.  
She pulled him, no, guided the boy's head after caressing his cheeks towards her, kissing his nose and then pecking at his lips. A quick touch that ended in her laughing again.  
Beautiful, he thought while staring, her blond hair loose except for two small locks, one on each side, her rosy face bore a warm smile of closed eyes. When she opened them, the boy lost his composure, so beautiful and bright and happy. It was a work of art.  
He kissed all over her face, several quick kisses, which caused more laughter and shame on the part of the young man who, to hide such feeling, hugged her, holding her against his body, not allowing his expression to be seen. A pity, as she held on to his shoulders and hung back, staring at him as she always did.  
"Let's go inside?"  
The answer was a short sound and they walked, coming in like two opposites, she waving happily to the redheaded person and the blue-eyed young man turned to the other side, covering his own face. The hands, however, joined together with their fingers uncomfortably intertwined.  
"What took you so long, Hitoka?"  
"Your boyfriend was shy and needy, Hinata.č  
The redhead laughed, stood up, messed up the older man's hair and said "Tobio was, wasn't he?" And the other took his hand away from his head, but lightly and only to held it in the follow, which only made the lower ones laugh as they settled in. Before doing anything Kageyama looked at Hinata and compared him to Yachi.  
The girl had already took off her puffy orange coat and was now only wearing a loose mint green skirt with a white blouse with thin strap which matched with Hinata's light green bermudas and peachy colored shirt. They were similar in height, but where the girl looked soft, the boy had muscles, and where she looked funny, he looked adorable. If Shouyo was the Sun, Hitoka was the sunshine. Kageyama would not publicly agree but deep down he knew that, in this case, he was clearly a sunflower, following both of them for life.  
"The other one?" He asked as he pulled off his coat to sit down and asking himself how the two smaller figures were not freezing with those summery clothes. Hirata didn't even wear a coat, for God's sake.  
"Your other boyfriend is still ill, unfortunately he will not be able to come today."  
"Tadashi!"  
The blonde said as the freckled boy appeared behind Kageyama, squeezing his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. He placed a package on the table and sat down on the empty side of the table, his body was turned to Hinata and Yacht there, but he was looking at the man at the headboard.  
Kageyama really liked to look at Yamaguchi, how his hair was always floating in the air with the smaller blow of wind, how his clothes always screamed fight me while he there was a tender smile displayed on his face. But since they started dating he couldn't maintain eye contact, so he always ended up looking at his own hands.  
"Um... I wish we were all here, after all it's our first date."  
Yachi said, head down, Yamaguchi then squeezed her hand and began to speak, pointing at Hinata.  
"I'm sure you and Shou have already had your first date ages ago, both of you each did have with Yama too, and honestly, Tsukki and I have already had a few thousand dates."  
He said smiling, waving at the waitress who seemed to be in no rush to attend them, but was eyeing the table for a while.  
"Ah! I! I did not want to- The blond flushed and cringed."  
"That wasn't what you meant, Hitoka?" Hinata asked and she nodded, answering in a smaller voice as the waitress got closer.  
"We all... Us five. It would be our first date, and he's not here."  
"Well then, this clearly is not our first date yet." Kageyama stopped in the exact moment the waitress got to their table to see her face, but then got back to speaking, looking pointedly at the menu- With five we can have as many first times as we want, as we feel we need.  
That left the young woman visibly trying to get the gasping expression out of her face and made Shouyo and Hitoka blush as Tadashi laughed. The raven even asked what was so funnny but everyone simply ignored and made their requests. When the woman was gone Yamaguchi pulled the boy to sit on the chair beside him.  
"We should get something for him..." Kageyama said uncertainly, what made Tadashi tap with the side of the menu on the box that he brought in a bag and put on the table earlier... "Ah... Sure..."  
"Hm?"  
Tobio shook his head in response to Yamaguchi sound.  
"I think he wants to go see Kei."  
Hinata replied, smile on his face, appreciating him as he was seeing a divine being. Yachi was also smiling, but staring at the ceiling, trying to hold back a laugh, and Yamaguchi held Kageyama's hand.  
"It's never too late, this may still be our first date as five,- he signaled to the waitress." Although I don't really think Tsukki will exactly like this.

They changed their orders so they would came in travel bags and headed home. And really Kei did not seem happy, not with the visit, but with the fact that their first date was with him in bed, sick, being spoiled and needy.  
"I told you, we can have as many times as we need to."  
Tsukishima Kei turned redder than any of them ever had, which made Kageyama put his confused face again even though this time he was starting to blush himself. It also made Hinata laugh and ask the reason for the redness splashed across Kei's face.  
"I have a fever, it's normal!"  
"Of course it is, Kei" the redhead continued.  
"Shut up, Shouyo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth: I do want to write proper stuff with the five of them getting into a relationship and all its dynamics so, yes, I'll be writing more, sorry.


	2. Wrong. You are doing it wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei grunted in anger because that son of a bitch did not have the right, simply did not. And he didn't know which right he was talking about, but the other had not, he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Tsukki not accepting he thinks Kageyama is cute nor knowing what to say (or act) about it.  
> Tag(s): Denial of Feelings

Kei got annoyed by things very easy, he was a sensitive person. But it was exactly what really bothered him that he ignored, giving his best not to show that he cared.  
But honestly, Kageyama Tobio didn't help. It was impossible to conceive that he wasn't acting that way on purpose, there was no other explanation, logical or delusional, there was not. Then Kei was sure that this time he would need to confront the brunet.   
After all, he was driving him crazy.   
"It's okay, Tsukki, I think he's wonderful too. Nothing much.”   
The blonde's face writhed in a million different grimaces of disbelief during the five seconds he spent staring at Yamaguchi, who was lying on the floor of the schoolyard, where they both were eating.   
“You are my boyfriend! You shouldn't be calling other people... _Wonderful!_  Even more in front of me!”   
Kei spoke the adjective in disgust, which made the other boy literally roll with laughter, not for finding it funny, as in a joke, but for finding the whole situation very curious and consequently very amusing. When he finished, he sat cross-legged, elbow on the thigh and chin in the palm of his hand, looking at his boyfriend.   
"It wouldn't be the first time."   
"Exactly!" Tsukishima said with his hands out to the sky. "I'll figure it out. Today. Now!”   
“Tsukki, what are you going to… Tsukki… Tsukki, no! Kei!”   
It was too late, there was the blonde, walking towards Kageyama.   
“Oi! King!”   
The brunette just stared as he drank his milk.Son of a bitch was what Kei thought before approaching.   
"You should stop." Kageyama looked at his milk carton and then at Tsukki, then he turned his head sideways, drinking again. “You ain't going to say anything?"   
"I'm not going to stop drinking my milk just because you're commanding me to.”   
“Commanding you to… what?! No. Stupid. I'm talking about it.”   
Kei gestured grandly towards Kageyama as a whole, but still managed to make it look like an act of disdain. Of course Kageyama looked behind him, not understanding, frowning and crossing his arms when he looked back at the blonde.   
“I don’t understand.”   
He said, genuinely curious and lost, but still with the expression of anger and the irritated tone of always. Of fucking course he didn't understand. The blond's heart went up to his mouth and came back, but it was okay, he just didn't know if he should slap his face or slap the brunette’s face. Unfortunately, something inside him said "do not hurt that face" and he decided on the other option. The slap on his face received a leap from the boy in front of him in response. Kei grunted in anger because that son of a bitch did not have the right, simply did not. And he didn't know which right he was talking about, but the other had not, he did not.   
"You can not… Nobody gave you permission… to act like that…"   
Kageyama began to murmur, confused and with the eternal pose of rage, trying to ask what he was acting like, but Tsukishima extended one arm, the open palm closed with his index finger pointed to the other's face as Kei advanced towards him. Oh, he was angry.   
"You already comes training… with those… argh! And you have all your "bath ritual" as a good... Whatever that you are, but of course, that's not enough, you have to… moe gap… Even Tadashi has noticed, but you…”   
Kei took a deep breath. Kageyama had his back to the wall, so close, his brow furrowed, his mouth half open, his eyes squinted, but simply curious and confused.   
"Get your shit together, king.”   
Tsukki went back to Tadashi who smiled condescendingly at him, but clearly tried to contain the fit of laughter. And it would be okay, Tsukishima hadn't been able to tell him some truths, but he had avoided a really shameful scene, so that's fine. But Kageyama has never been a sociable creature and he just doesn't  know how to read the mood.   
So, just after the bell rang, with Kei on the other side of the yard, with all the other students passing by to get inside the school building again, Kageyama spoke loudly, almost shouting,   
"Stop teasing me, Tsukishima!"   
And it sounded so _innocent_ , it _was_ so innocent that the blonde froze in place, red, unable to arrange an answer to give.   
"Tsukki looks so cute when embarrassed”   
“Shut up, Yamaguchi”   
Tsukishima tried to look threateningly at Tadashi as he stepped forward, but all he got was the other's laughter.   
“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series but I don't know how to do one so whatever.  
> Chapters are not in chronological order.


End file.
